


Demon & Priest AU

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blind Character, Demon/Human Relationships, Fanart, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: A blind priest Baekhyun believes devil Kyungsoo is an angel.[Prompt #063 for the winner of the'Guess Who'in top!soo fest round 2]





	Demon & Priest AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misselektra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misselektra/gifts).



> With 18/21 correct answers, misselektra is the winner! 
> 
> You almost guessed everyone correctly! Thank you for participating 
> 
> We hope you like this adorable fanart by [NiNu](http://doublenaturexxxo.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of NiNu's work or request your own, you can find her at [[twitter]](http://twitter.com/locatislunatica) and [[tumblr]](http://doublenaturexxxo.tumblr.com).


End file.
